When You're Smiling
by Whatchoofelloverfor
Summary: Just a very quick, sickeningly sweet LJ fic in which James raves on about Lily's smile. I know it sounds dull, but give it a go, and then tell me what you think about it!


**Alrighty, we've got two Louis Armstrong fics down, one to go.**

**I'm not sure I like this one. It's sweet, I guess, but seems to be lacking something… I don't know. I'd already written it, so I figured 'Why not type it up and put it out there for the world to see?' Odd logic, you say? Yeah, well.**

**- Lorraine**

* * *

><p>WHEN YOU'RE SMILING (by Louis Armstrong)<p>

Lyrics

_Oh when you're smiling,_

_When you're smiling,_

_The whole world smiles with you  
><em>

_Yes when you're laughing,_

_When you're laughing,_

_The sun comes shining through_

_But when you're crying_

_You bring on the rain._

_So stop your sighing, baby_

_And be happy again  
><em>

_And keep on smiling,_

_Keep on smiling, baby,_

_And the whole world smiles with you_

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was not an exceptionally beautiful young lady. She was pretty enough, of course, by no means hideous, but if it weren't for her russet-colored locks and vivacious green eyes, she could almost be considered plain. Cursed with a short stature, no abundance of curves, and a smattering of freckles across her nose and shoulders, Lily was the logical byproduct of two parents from sturdy Irish stock. The Gryffindor sixth year had long since come to terms with her less-than-gorgeous appearance—she personally thought that her flaming hair and accompanying hot temper got her enough attention with out her looking like a fashion model.<p>

In James Potter's lovesick mind, however, Lily Evans was the epitome of beauty. He could never have the same feelings for a blonde or a brunette, and he always felt a jolt of disappointment when he met the eyes of the girl he'd been snogging only to find that they were blue or brown, not his favorite breath-taking bottle green. But even dearer to James than Lily's hair or eyes was her smile.

Though it was a very rare occasion (it had happened only twice in living memory) for Lily to smile at James himself, he couldn't help but look at her when some friend or other brought the happy expression to her face. Her full (but not _too _full) lips would curve up slightly, and they would part to reveal a set of straight (but not _too_ straight) white teeth, and causing a small (adorable) dimple to appear on the left side. Her eyes would get scrunched as her round cheeks moved upwards, and their green irises would seem to sparkle more than ever.

Whenever James witnessed the lovely transformation of Lily's face (which was usually scowling when he was around), he couldn't help but smile himself. _The whole world would smile if they saw Lily smiling, _thought James. _Certainly all the blokes in the world, if this room is anything to judge by_. He scowled.

And when she laughed, the effect was multiplied. The combination of her bright smile, her wind chime laugh, and the way her cascade of Titan curls bounced when she threw her head back was enough to daze most boys in the vicinity.

Once, James had been so mesmerized that he had stood up and begun to move towards the laughing redhead when Sirius pulled him back to his chair, breaking the trance.

"Prongs, she's not a veela. It's just Evans," he had said. "Come on, mate, pull yourself together! We've got a prank to plan."

James had shaken his head, as if to clear water from his ears, but every time he heard the tinkling sound of laughter from the far corner of the common room, he would find his gaze wandering in that direction. To him it seemed that Lily's laugh could brighten a room, as if the sun came shining through at the very sound.

Conversely, when Lily was unhappy, everyone around her turned glum. James was particularly affected. One day he stumbled upon her in the common room after she'd gotten a letter from her parents. James was on his way up the boys' staircase when he was alerted to Lily's presence by a sad sigh. He froze, searching for the source of the small noise, and finally caught sight of the redhead on the window seat, arms wrapped around her knees, staring into the rainstorm that had suddenly materialized. He quietly walked over to stand next to her, noticing the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he had asked softly,

"My sister's getting married," she said simply.

"But that's lovely!" he returned, earning a dark laugh from Lily. "Err… isn't it?"

"I wasn't invited. I've just had a letter from my mum, telling me the good news, but with a P.S. from Petunia. Here, read it." She handed him the letter, and his eyes quickly scanned the message.

Oh, by the way, you can't come. I don't want any mishaps ruining my day, and your temper combined with your freakish tendencies will surely lead to disaster. I'll save some Jordan Almonds for you. Happy Easter!

James was stunned by Lily's sister's words. How could anyone treat her own sibling like that, especially when that sibling was Lily? He was about to start verbally abusing Petunia for Lily's benefit, but he took one look at the sad girl in front of him and decided that an angry tirade might not be well received just then. Instead, he put an arm round her shoulders. They stayed like tat for a while, until Lily finally spoke up.

"My sister, Mrs. Petunia Dursley," she began bitterly. "I bet it's going to be the most clichéd wedding ever, with petunias in the bouquets and the bridesmaids in pink," she mused.

"Pink? With _your_ hair? It's a good thing you're not going, Evans. That wouldn't be a pretty sight."

She scowled at him, trying to keep her angry face while he grinned at her, but she couldn't stop her lips from quirking up to one side.

James congratulated himself: he had made Lily Evans smile, and that was good enough for him, whether or not the whole world was smiling along with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? If so, please review. If not, <strong>_**still**_** review!**


End file.
